


Sibling Rivalry

by stberrylane



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Half-Siblings, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stberrylane/pseuds/stberrylane
Summary: in which rachel is a bitch to her half sister, santanaor where kurt just desperately wants his sisters to get along
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Kurt Hummel/Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Kudos: 2





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> kurt and rachel are twins, santana is their half-sister. mentions of faberry and quintana.

"SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND, SANTANA. YOU CAN'T JUST SLEEP WITH ANYONE YOU WANT!" Rachel yelled after her half-sister as Santana started running away from her. Their brother, Kurt, was sitting on the couch, facepalming in exhaustion as he looked at his sisters. All he had wanted to do today was lounge around the house in his pajamas and binge-watch his favorite sitcoms, but his sisters had managed to make his day way too eventful.

Santana rolled her eyes as she stared at her sister. "Look, I know you're like in love with Fabray, but it's not my fault she wanted to sex me up."

It wasn't news to anyone that Rachel was so completely in love with her best friend, Quinn. The girl was seemingly straight, so Rachel had never tried to do anything with her, but then she slept with Santana, so maybe she wasn't exactly straight. The topic often hit a nerve with Rachel.

Rachel looked like she was fuming and Kurt gave her a desperate look, attempting to keep the brunette from saying or doing anything drastic. When Rachel was angry, she tended to say the absolute worst of things and call people names. 

"And it's not her fault you're such a whore." Rachel smirked at the Latina. She half noticed how Santana looked to the ground at her words and the look of pure hurt in her eyes, but in her fit of rage, she wasn't sympathetic to it. Kurt, however, had literally gasped in his seat. 

Finally, Santana sighed softly and broke her silence. "Fuck off, Rachel." She yelled, running to her bedroom and slamming the door. Rachel copied her actions, slamming her own bedroom door shut in a fit of rage. 

Kurt threw his hands in the air, yelling out to no one in particular. "Come on, you're sisters!"

It was rather often that Kurt was stuck in between his sisters and their constant bickering. Some fights were better than others, but everytime Rachel called Santana names, it took a lot of work on his part to fix things. Kurt and Rachel were twins, but Santana often felt out because they had different dads. She was only a year older than the twins, but being so different from her siblings had always made her feel like the odd one out, like she never fit in with them, so Kurt knew that everytime Rachel argued with her, it really messed with Santana's head. She loved her sister, but Rachel made it seem like she didn't love her back. 

Kurt took a swig of his Coca-Cola before he slowly approached Rachel's bedroom. She had always been the hardest one to convince during these fights, so Kurt generally had to spend more time on her than Santana. It didn't take much for Santana to forgive Rachel, but it took everything to get Rachel past her anger.

He knocked on Rachel's door, ignoring her protests as he walked right on in. Boundaries didn't exist in this household. Not when he had to fix Rachel and Santana's steadily decreasing relationship. 

It had been like this for years now. Kurt wanted to say ever since middle school that a divide started between the sisters. In elementary school, both Santana and Rachel were a little awkward, but whereas puberty had done wonders for Santana, Rachel was still trying to fit in. Santana was the definition of beauty. She was popular. Head cheerleader. Every guy wanted to be with her (even though she was a lesbian) and every girl wanted to be her. Including Rachel. Rachel was at the bottom of the pyramid. Captain of the glee club and various others just to boost her resume. She'd never had boyfriends or girlfriends. She didn't really consider herself all that beautiful, so she took her insecurities out on Santana because she was scarily jealous of her. 

Kurt had attempted many times to convince Rachel that she was just as beautiful as Santana was. After all, they were sisters. They had to share some good genetic materials. They both looked eerily like their mother, just in different ways. Obviously, Santana was half latin and Rachel was full Jewish, so when they were together no one had a clue they were sisters, but at home, they acted just like one another and Kurt just couldn't see how two people could be so alike and hate each other so much--how they could completely ignore the fact that they were sisters. That bond should mean a lot more to them.

Kurt sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

Rachel looked up, scoffing, "What the hell is wrong with you that I tell you to leave me alone and you barge right in?"

Kurt chuckled slightly. "I'm your twin, Rach. It's my job to bother you," he paused. "But in all seriousness, you know you can't say stuff like that to her. She deserves better from you. You're her sister."

Rachel stared at him blankly. "Maybe she should stop sleeping with my friends first."

Kurt threw his head back on the board of her doorframe and sighed loudly. He created as much strength as he could for his next words because he knew that they could definitely backfire on him. 

"This isn't about her sleeping with your friend. This is about her sleeping with Quinn."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "Quinn is my friend."

"You like her, Rachel. You have liked her since the moment you met her and you don't like the fact that she decided to sleep with your sister instead of you. This isn't about Santana or Quinn. This is about you."

Neither party had noticed Santana peering at the doorway, watching their conversation intently. She had spent about ten minutes crying in her bedroom. She never really understood why Rachel attacked her so much. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve it. She just kind of dealt with it and assumed that was just how their relationship was meant to be. It really hurt her when Rachel called her names like that. She dealt with name calling every day of her life. It wasn't easy being a lesbian cheerleader. Every spare moment of her life was spent warding off creeps trying to turn her straight and her teammates ignoring every attempt she made at conversation because they didn't want to be hit on. 

Rachel didn't know about any of that. 

"I'm sorry, Rach. If I'd have known that you love Fabray, I really wouldn't have done it. I thought it was just a little crush." Santana frowned as she slowly began making her way towards Rachel's bed. 

Rachel didn't really want to apologize but seeing the look coming from Kurt and then how sad Santana looked, she conceded. "I-I'm sorry too. It was wrong of me to call you that. You're my sister, San. Like it or not, you'll always have me to bully you."

Santana chuckled lightly as she began to pull Rachel into a hug. Wrapping her arms around the petite brunette, she whispered in her ear. "If it's any consolation, Quinn wouldn't stop talking about you."

Rachel heart warmed at that. Maybe she did have a chance with Quinn. It was just a matter of place and timing. Kurt joined the hug, wrapping around his sisters and laughing as they tried to wave him off. 

"I'm kinda hungry. Who wants pizza?" Kurt asked and immediately the girls nodded excitedly in response. If there was one thing that the Hummel clan did right, it was gorging on pizza. 

In the end, sisters were always going to fight. Maybe most sisters' arguments didn't blow up like Santana and Rachel, but despite all the fights and the yelling, they'd always have Kurt to mediate and pizza to ease the tension.


End file.
